fablefandomcom-20200222-history
A Day at the (Chicken) Races
A Day at the (Chicken) Races is a quest in Fable III. It becomes available after completing the quest Chicken Chaser, regardless if you save or kill the chickens. Walkthrough Return to Bernard and Patsy if the chickens are left alive, return to Patsy if they are killed, the player finds the chicken coops gone and a new fenced off field. The pair will discuss how they decided to let the chickens run races after the player convinced them not to kill them. If the player killed the chickens, Patsy says it was not your fault as Bernard would have killed the chickens regardless. She explains how she got the chickens and gave them a home, and explains about the new racing system. They then tell the player to see Horace about betting. Select a chicken and place a bet to enjoy the show. The Chickens *The Colonel - 200:1 odds. *The Feathered Avenger - 6:5 odds. *Two-Wings Timmy - 5:1 odds. *Mostly Slow Joe - 18:1 odds. *Mr Cluckles - 2:1 odds. Description Place a bet on the race. Reward Amount of gold won if the player's chicken wins: The reward is based on the odds of the chicken, the higher the odds, the higher the turnout. So to say, if you bet on The Colonel (200:1 odds), you will earn more money than with Mr. Cluckles (2:1 odds), though the chances of losing are much higher. Hints Bet 10,000 gold on the Colonel. Initiate the races and if he loses go to the dashboard and repeat till he wins, it could be an easy way to millions of gold. Which is especially useful later on, however this requires a lot of patience before it works. It could work as soon as the third try or as late as three hundredth try, but it does work. If you are short on funds as needed later in the game, this is a great way to catch up, but you have to be patient, very patient, for it to work. Since the odds are 200 to 1 you will win 2,000,000 gold each time if you bet 10,000, which is the maximum, and win. Instead of going to the dashboard, one could simply sign out and sign back in, it's faster than returning to the dashboard. You can also pause the game AS SOON as the race is ended if your chicken doesn't win, and selecting game management then load. It only works though if you have a second character. If you don't instead of game management select new game and create a real quick new character. After selecting load pick a different character to load. If done correctly, a message will show up saying, "Your current game cannot be saved at this time, and loading an alternative game may result in loss of unsaved progress. Are you sure you want to load a different game?" then choose yes. After the other game loads, pause and go to load again and select the previous character. you are using. You will have lost no money and can repeat the process as necessary. Another method is to place 10,000 bets on The Colonel, Two-Wings Timmy, and Mostly Slow Joe. Because their odds are 200/1, 5/1, and 18/1, by betting on all three your chances of winning increases and if any of them win you'll get your money back as well as a little extra. Once you've won, save before you start the next race this way you can exit out to the dashboard without losing the money you earned. The downside to this strategy is that these three chickens almost never win, increasing your risk of depleting all your money, and requiring restarts more often. Perhaps the most productive strategy is to bet 5,000 on the The Colonel and Mostly Slow Joe, and 10,000 on Mr. Cluckles. This will net you at least 90,000 if Joe wins, and over 1 million if the Colonel wins. However, if Mr. Cluckles wins - which is highly likely - then you'll win 30,000, which covers the amount you bet, plus 10,000. By saving the game after each win by Mr. Cluckles, you'll gradually increase your gold, while still allowing for the chance to net a huge win with either The Colonel or Mostly Slow Joe. Bugs *Sometimes the screen "freezes" after pressing (X) to start the race. Unable to do anything except turning the viewing angle a little bit. This happens more frequently when playing on the downloaded version of the game. *Sometimes the chickens will run off the winners platform after the race (you will see them sprinting at the fence after the cutscene) and you will need to leave Brightwall and come back to start another race. *Sometimes when the player leaves the quest area and returns after some time, they cannot place a bet on any chicken, or interact with Horace, rendering the quest incomplete. (In the background a repeated and seemingly endless loop of races will occur, with barely a break between them.) References *The title is likely a reference to the Marx Brothers' film A Day at the Races, or the Queen album of the same name. *The introduction of the chickens is similar to the introduction of the competitors in the Monty Python sketch: Upper Class Twit of the Year, in which the "twits" must complete an obstacle course. Category:Fable III Quests